


bad karma's a bitch

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Lee likes to thanks people who look after his sweet pea, Luke wants to get his dick wet, Non-Explicit Sex, Profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God. Even as a zombie, he was still a dumbass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad karma's a bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I believe that this will either stay a oneshot or become a two-shot, so stay tuned! Please note that I have switched up some of the dialogue simply because I am way too lazy to look the conversations up. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> sorry for grammar mistakes?? Unedited and I wrote it fairly early in the morning. Sorry.

The second he died, he knew.

He’d been near the trailer park, panicking. He was bit on the back of his calf and in the neck, and he didn’t have much time left. An hour, at most. He’d wanted to die before, but not like this. Not like this. 

In the end, he’d just let it happen. He closed his eyes, tugged his hat down, and let himself lose his mind.

Right after, though- he ended up staring at himself. Or, the zombified version of himself. The eyes were rolled back, and the first thing Zombie Nick did was get itself stuck in a fence.

God. Even as a zombie, he was still a dumbass.

A voice appeared in his head, right then.

“Nick. There’s no point in staying. Come up here, to heaven. Unless you want to lose it, staying down here.” 

The decision took mere seconds. Pete would be up there. His mom, too. And down here? Just roaming, murdering corpses. He would pass.

The second he decided, everything went black.

-

He woke up on a couch.

Not just any couch, though. The couch to the cabin. Pete and his mom were sitting cross-legged on the other couch, and Nick could hear voices coming from the other room.

No, he thought. Are they dead, too?

“Nick!” His mother cried, standing up and pulling him up to a sitting position so they could hug. Three people ran into the room, and Nick smiled at them, but his heart sank a little bit at Sarah.

“Hey, squirt,” he said softly. “I’m sorry you’re up here.” Contrary to popular belief, Nick loved Sarah. He’d protected her through thick and thin, and sometimes she had helped get his mind off of things with her damn books.

She grinned at him. “I got my dad back. I’m okay, Nick. Really.” He smiled back before standing up and slamming into Pete and his mother.

“You seem to be taking being dead pretty well.” Alvin said, scratching the back of his head. Nick looked back at him, a smile on his face. 

“Well, better than being down there, at least. Hey, but- is there a way I can check on them? On Luke, Bonnie, Clem, Bec?”

Instead of answering his question, his mom decided to make a comment. “I like that little girl. I was watching down on you one day and I saw her, tellin’ you you were a fuckin’ idiot in a cute way. Let’s hope she stays strong down there. I’ve started watchin’ down on her, too. She’s a character.”

“She’s got a fire in ‘er, sure as shit.” He remembered, after saying it, that Kenny had said the same words to Clem about “Lee”, whoever he was. 

“She’s still a little girl,” Carlos argued, though there was no heat in his words. “Tough as you may think, she’s eleven. She couldn’t watch Carver get beaten, remember?”

“Hell, I wouldn’t want to watch that either, Carlos.” Nick replied.

“Anyway, to answer your question, Nick? Water. Cliche as it is, look in the water. Whoever comes to mind will show up.” 

Nick gave Pete a thankful nod. “Be back in a bit, guys. I, uh, I missed you.”

He got five “Obviously”s back.

—  


When he got to the stream, he tried to pretend that Pete hadn’t been devoured five feet away from him. Instead, he just knelt down, and only one name came to mind.

Luke.

The second he thought of the name, bam, suddenly he was right there. He was standing right next to Luke and Clem, tears starting to well in his eyes as he looked at them. They’re okay. Thank God. Thank fucking God. 

Though Luke’s lips were moving, he seemed to barely be putting any thought into the conversation. “Uh, is Jane still up there now?” He asked the little girl, his eyes barely even seeing her.

“Yeah.” Clem sounded different. Her voice was a bit deeper, darker. Like she had been through hell and back. Well, Nick thought, it’s not like she hasn’t. “She’s trying to get the gift shop opened.”

“Y’know, I can’t figure her out,” Luke began, and Nick’s eyes began to widen. Please don’t tell me that he - “She really lays it on the line, but at the same time, she doesn’t show you anything that counts.”

Clem grimaced. “I don’t know what to think about her yet. Maybe . . . maybe we should be cautious, Luke. We don’t know her at all.” Nick knew there was a reason that he liked that kid.

“I guess. She seems like she gets, uh, tempered by hardship. But when I look at Kenny now . . .” Nick’s mind drifted from the conversation, and he could almost feel what Luke was thinking. 

“Dude, you smell like when we were fourteen and you were sexually confused. I didn’t know that had a smell, Luke. Damn.” Nick cursed, mainly to himself. 

His mind drifted back to the conversation when Clem gave an awkward goodbye and left. Luke started going up the stairs, and unwilling to leave his best friend behind just yet, Nick followed.

Luke stood next to Jane, who was attempting to get the gift shop open. “How’s she lookin’?” He asked, smiling down at her. Nick felt a little sick. He knew his best friend like he knew the back of his hand, and from past experience that Luke had with girls, he knew this probably wouldn’t end well.

As if on cue, the lock on the door broke, and Jane looked up at Luke triumphantly. “Just needed a little pushing.”

“Great, great. Well, we should go down right now, and we can get Becs up here, so she can have the baby. Okay, great, this is - “

“You’re on edge, Luke.” Jane said rather softly, and as she stood up her arm found its way onto his elbow. “Stress isn’t going to help anyone. Maybe . . .”

No.

She is not. 

Luke looked back at her, his gaze stern but oblivious to what she was implying. “ . . . Maybe I could help you relieve some.”

Oh.

My.

Fucking.

God.

He would say no. Luke would say no. There was a baby on the way, the door was open, and they both had jobs to do. Luke would say no.

-  
Luke said yes.  


-

Nick gets mad. He doesn’t want to see her look at him for one more second, so he wills himself back to the surface. To heaven. When he does, there’s someone staring him right in the face.

His hair is so dark brown it’s almost black, though his eyes are warm. Nick yells at himself when he has to call himself out on noting that the man is black, though he can’t really help it. It isn’t racism, not really. Just… note-taking.

“You’re Nick,” he says, gently, outstretching an arm. Nick hesitates, but takes it nonetheless. 

“That’s me. You are?” 

“Lee. Lee Everett.”

Oh. The murderer who took care of Clem.

“I’ve made a point of . . . meeting up, I guess, with people who took care of Clem. To thank them. She’s tough as hell now, but she wasn’t always like that. She used to need protectors. Guardians. She still needs it, just, not as much. So, uh, thank you.”

Nick feels like laughing. Him? Protecting Clem? She took care of him most of the time. She was the hero of her own damn story. “No, uh, I didn’t really protect her from much. Try Kenny or Luke, when, uh, it’s their turn.”

“She told me you saved her, though. You, if I recall correctly, punched a walker in the face so she could escape?” Lee looked more amused than anything.

Damn this guy, Nick thought as his face turned bright red. “I, uh, it was nothing. She’s just a little girl. Seeing one more little kid die would have ended me right there.”

Lee grinned. “You protected her. So, thank you.” Nick blinked. He was gone.

Um. 

Maybe it was time to check in on Clementine.


End file.
